The Halloween Crises
by dpluver
Summary: Amity Park is hosting a costume party and contest for Halloween this year. The theme is 'total opposites.' What is everyone dressed up like? Will Danny's secret be exposed? Where is Sam? And why is Jack chasing Nathan? Lots of fun and laughs! Last Chapter
1. Amity Park's Second Annual

**Woot! Halloween is coming up, so- of course- I write a DP Halloween fanfic! I've been wanting to write about this for a while, but I figured Halloween was the best time to get it published. BTW- it **_**is**_** before Phantom Planet….Enjoy:)**

"Come on, guys! You can't possibly go…you're fourteen not four!" Sam stared at her two best friends.

They were looking into a costume store. Fourteen years old or not; free candy was free candy.

Danny turned around. "What are you talking about? We missed trick-or-treating last year…why can't we all go together, like old times?"

"Danny, we're _fourteen_! What fourteen year olds go trick-or-treating?" Sam instantly regretted saying that.

Danny and Tucker looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Hey, Tuck, it looks like _Sammy_ is too embarrassed to be seen with us!"

Sam flushed an angry red. "_Sammy?_ You're dead _Daniel!_"

Sam chased after Danny, but he instantly disappeared.

"Show your face, coward!"

"Boo."

Sam jumped as Danny reappeared behind her. She spun on her heels and slapped Danny on the face.

"Ow! Sam!" Danny glared at her in mock anger.

Sam turned around; only to smack her face into the plexi-glass wall and fall backwards.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for humiliation. _Three…two…one…_

Right as she reached one, Danny and Tucker fell over laughing. She would have gotten up and shut them up, but someone tripped over her foot.

The boys stopped laughing and looked to see who Sam had tripped.

"Mikey?" Danny helped the scrawny nerd onto his feet. The boy had dropped several papers, and he got down to pick them up. The trio joined him.

Sam read a paper. "Amity Park's Second Annual Costume Party and Contest?"

The geek nodded.

"What happened to the first one?" Danny asked.

"There was this guy…with the coolest costume…he trashed the place with his creepy horse…"

_The Fright Night, _Danny mouthed silently to Sam. She simply rolled her eyes.

The four teens finished picking up the stray papers.

"Thanks guys," Mikey smiled insecurely. "Um, here's a flyer."

He handed Danny a paper and ran off.

"Well Sam, it looks like we'll be needing costumes after all."

"No way. Have you seen the theme for this thing? 'Total Opposites.' No way."

Danny shrugged. "Fine, that's your choice."

"I don't know, Danny. I was kind of hoping we'd get some free sweets this year," Tucker interrupted.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Suddenly, non other than Paulina Sanchez walked up to the trio. She didn't seem to notice them until she bumped into Danny.

She looked up, surprised. "Oh, hi Danny." She glanced at Sam and Tucker. "Manson. Foley."

Tucker looked annoyed and Sam was purple with rage.

Before his friends could say anything, Danny greeted her. "What are you doing at a costume shop?"

With her usual iciness, Paulina answered; "Well, haven't you heard of the upcoming costume party and contest?"

Danny was baffled. "You mean the one Amity Park is hosting?"

"Aren't you too good for Halloween parties?" Sam shot at Paulina.

"Normally, yes. But _everyone _is going to be at this party, so why not? Bye Danny," she waved and walked into the costume store.

Danny looked back to Sam and Tucker. "Well, I know what I'm doing on Halloween this year."

Tucker nodded. "I'm in!"

Sam watched as her two friends dashed into the store and felt her heart break.

**Awww…poor Sam! Gosh, why am I so evil to Sam in all my fanfics? Everyone keeps telling me to stop being so mean to Sam, but I can't help it! It's too easy to be mean to my favorite characters (weird, I know). Don't worry, this won't be a DxP story…sorry this chapter is so iffy…it was a very spontaneous idea, and please forgive me for any of its "iffi-ness." This was a super-short chapter, but I promise the next few will be longer; I also promise to update often (I want this story done by Halloween or very early November!) I hope you all like it….review:)**


	2. Decisions

**Well, I'm back. Usually I wait at least a week or more to update, but you guys are lucky that I'm trying to finish this by Halloween! Thanks for the reviews, I hope you are enjoying this.**

Sam glared angrily at her computer screen. Danny and Tucker still weren't online, and she was furious with them for deserting her.

It was just a stupid Halloween party. So what if Paulina was going? Did Danny really still like Paulina?

Sam opened a drawer and pulled out her scrapbook. It was loaded with pictures of her, Danny, and Tucker that had piled up from lack of organization. A clump of pictures fell out and scattered across the floor.

Just as she began picking up the pictures, there was a knock at the door.

"Samantha? Are you home already?" It was her mom. Panicking, Sam scrambled to retrieve the scattered photos.

"Mom, wait! I'm…uh…"

But her mom opened the door anyways. Sam sighed with relief as she picked up the last picture of her and Danny Phantom. The ones with her and Danny _Fenton_ still lay on the ground.

"I thought I told you to wait."

"Sam, this can't wait." Her mom sounded serious and Sam felt uneasy.

"What is it?"

_Please don't be Danny…please don't be Danny…please don't be Danny!_

"I was wondering what you were going to wear to Amity Park's Halloween Costume Party…"

"What?! Oh…that…I'm not going…" A thought of Danny dancing with Paulina flashed through her mind…

"Of course you are! I even have a few ideas for your costume…" She pulled out a bag of clothes that had been behind her back.

"Mom," Sam pushed the bag away. "_I'm not going!_"

Mrs. Manson gave her daughter an odd look. "Aren't your friends going?"

"Yes, but…"

"Perfect. Now try this on." She held up the first outfit.

Sam gasped in horror. "Mom…_no way_…"

"Of course! Have you heard about the theme? 'Total opposites,' Sammy."

"But it's not black!"

"Good! You're always wearing those awful dark clothes, and I thought this would be perfect. You'll look like a whole different person."

"_No way._"

"Sam…"

"Mom! NO! I'm not wearing this to the party- which I am also not going to- and nothing can change my mind!"

"You know, that Fenton boy would probably like to see you in this outfit," Mrs. Manson said in a low voice; her eyes focused on the strewn pictures.

Sam fell off her bed. "Huh?! I mean...I, uh…no…Danny thinks I'm…"

"You like that Fenton boy? I just know he'd just love seeing you wear this…"

Sam was feeling dizzy. If she didn't get herself under control, her mom and her devious mind games would win this argument.

"Mom, I don't like Danny. He's my best friend, and _not _my boyfriend." _Oh, I wish!_

"I don't need to try and impress him. He accepts me for who I am, okay?"

Mrs. Manson frowned. "Have it your way, Samantha." She left the room, but conveniently forgot the clothes.

Sam held up one of the tops. _Danny likes me fine……right? He wouldn't care if I didn't go to the stupid party…especially in this…_

Self-doubt was threatening to drown Sam. _How did Mom know I like Danny? Probably just a lucky guess…I have pictures of him and me all over my room…_

She held up one of the tops in front of her dark mirror. It looked awful to her, but what if Danny really would like it?

_Would Danny like me better…?_

It was a tough choice: horrid outfit and lame party or going through the entire night, knowing that Danny was probably dancing with Paulina…

………..line…………

………..break…………..

Danny looked at Tucker. The boys had tried every costume in the store, but had no luck in choosing the perfect one for the party.

"Tuck, let's get home. Sam's probably waiting for us on AIM."

Tucker held up a pair of "x-ray" glasses. "But I almost found the perfect costume!"

"There's four more stores down the street we can look at tomorrow."

Tucker gave Danny a mischievous look, but Danny knew what was coming. He grabbed the boy's wrist before he could run away, and dragged him out of the store.

Tucker came to his senses and looked around. "Where's Sam?"

"Do you really think Sam would wait two hours for us?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No, but…"

"I'm going home. This was a total waste of time." Without even saying goodbye, Danny transformed and flew away.

Tucker glared after his friend. "Oh no thanks. I'll just _walk_ home!"

When Danny got home, he immediately logged on and emailed Sam.

He waited for a response, but Sam wasn't online. Instead of calling her, he turned his attention to the upcoming Halloween party. It was four days away and he had no idea what he was going to do for a costume.

He had a feeling Tucker knew what he was going as, but Tucker always liked to surprise everyone.

Was Sam going? Or would she stick with her decision not to go, after all?

If Paulina was going, then he wanted to at least _slightly_ impress her.

Just then, Danny heard a loud thud; which was followed by a frustrated scream.

He opened his door and saw Jazz on her knees and clothes thrown everywhere.

Danny reached down to help her pick up the items.

"Uh Jazz, what is this stuff?" He held up a case of mascara and looked at his sister. "You wear mascara?"

She snatched it from him and glared. Her eyelashes were unnaturally black, and a line of tearstained mascara was dripping down her face.

"Like you even know what that is," she snapped at him.

"Gee, sorry. The mascara- or whatever it is- gave you black streaks on your face."

Jazz gasped and felt her right cheek. She looked at her hand and noticed it covered with wet mascara. Without another word, Jazz ran into her room.

Danny sighed and went to go IM Sam and Tucker.

**Okay…I admit it: that was a crappy ending for this chapter. It'll get more interesting; I promise! Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Sam's Decision

**Ohhh….crap. Everyone was asking what happened to Jazz, and really, I hadn't planned to make the mascara thing a big deal…so, it's not. Jazz was just crying for some stupid reason. Haven't you ever cried for no reason? I have :P Anyways: FILLER alert!!**

"Hey Tuck, do you wanna go to that costume super-store today?"

"Nope. I've found my costume already, haven't you found one? The party's in two days!"

Danny moaned. "I know, but yesterday I was fighting ghosts all day, and the day before we had no luck."

"Do you even have an _idea_ as to what you're gonna be?"

"No clue! I'm trying to find the perfect costume…that'll impress her."

Tucker was surprised. "You mean Sam?"

"No! Paulina…"

Tucker's excitement faded. _So much for Danny liking Sam…_

"Oh. I thought you meant Sam," Tucker answered abruptly.

Without even noticing his friend's sudden change of tone, Danny continued. "Have you seen Sam lately? I only saw her in sixth period today."

"Yeah, I talked to her after school today…"

"Is she going to the party?"

"She said she was thinking about it, but probably not."

"Oh."

Tucker thought he heard some disappointment in Danny's voice.

"So what _are _you going as?" Danny asked.

"Not telling. It'll be a surprise."

Danny sighed. He had hoped Tucker would have be able to give him some ideas…

Just as he was about to reply, there was a knock at his door.

"Danny? Can I come in?" Jazz sounded much happier today.

"Gotta go, Tuck," Danny hung up just as Jazz came in.

"So, are you going to the party?"

Danny hadn't expected this. "Um, maybe. Why? Are you?"

She nodded. "What's your costume?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?! I _don't know!_"

Jazz sat back. "Gosh, _sorry_!"

"Jazz, I'm sorry, it's just…everyone keeps asking me that and I just can't find any good ideas for this stupid party. Maybe Sam was right…I shouldn't go to this thing…"

Jazz smiled. "Danny I _know _you'll find the perfect costume, just keep thinking about it, okay?"

"Um, okay."

Jazz smiled unnaturally sweetly and sauntered out of his room.

_Wow that was random._

……….line………..

………..break………

Sam was still battling with her self-doubt.

She couldn't decide whether or not to wear the awful outfit or not go at all.

She would've gone as herself, but she was certain that Danny and Tucker found great costumes by now; they weren't going as themselves, so why should she?

Her mom kept insisting that she should go; almost pushing her to go. And it was really getting on Sam's nerves.

Why couldn't she decide things for herself?

_Because I'm always struggling with decisions, _Sam thought to herself.

With the party just two days away, Sam knew she had to make a fast decision.

The day before, her mom had bought her the ugliest pair of sunglasses she had ever seen. They were supposed to go with her costume, but Sam couldn't bear to even look at them; much less wear them.

She felt embarrassed. Everyone would have great costumes except her- if she went.

At the dinner table, Sam barely touched her salad.

Her mom- like always- noticed that she wasn't eating and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone."

"Samantha…are you worried about the party? I just know everyone will love your costume…"

Sam gritted her teeth. "I'm sure they will, mother," she replied sarcastically.

Her mom smiled; unaware to Sam's sarcasm. "So you _are_ going after all?"

Sam was about to say no, but a thought of Danny slow-dancing with Paulina flased through her head for the millionth time that week. Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"FINE! I'M GOING! HAPPY NOW?!"

Her mom frowned at Sam for her outburst, but then nodded. "Good. Now we'll need to get your hair done…"

Sam groaned. _I can't wait 'til this stupid thing is over…_

**Yawn. I'm sorry that was so boring, but I promise the next chapter will be WAY more interesting...hint hint...reviews are greatly appreciated:)**


	4. And The Fun Begins

**Wow. Only one review for the previous chapter…I'm disappointed…except for Authorgirl818. Thank you...I'll still continue this, but more reviews are appreciated.**

Sam looked up. Here it was, the Amity Park Community Center. The exterior was decorated with fake spiders, skeletons, and strobe lights. There was a banner that read, "Second Annual Amity Park Costume Party and Contest…Enter if You Dare…"

_Oh I dare…_

Sam took one last look at her horrendous costume. She still couldn't believe she was going to this thing…in _this_.

There were several people walking into the building; none seemed to notice her as she hung back. Sam smiled as she saw a group of boys dressed as Danny Phantom walk inside.

_Wanna-be's_…

At last, Sam summoned up all of her courage and strolled inside.

The place was huge, but with all of the people in the place, it seemed smaller. And _the smell!_

Sam held her nose and looked around. Yep, it was a typical Halloween party: people dressed in lame costumes, not-so-special effects, the eyeballs in the punch and fake human head under the platter, and black and orange balloons.

Many of the decorations mocked gothic culture (a smiling gothic skeleton?) and there was a buffet of meat products on the long table.

_Well this is just a great party,_ Sam thought sarcastically.

Sam turned around- hoping for some fresh air- only to bump into someone _very_ familiar.

She wore a black top, and a black skirt. Sam looked at the girl's legs…_purple leggings and black combat boots? This girl is dressed like me!_

Sam thought she was mad before, but she was downright furious when she saw who it was…

………….line…………

…………break……...

"Danny? Are you coming?" Jazz called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Danny stayed in his room. "I'm coming Jazz! Just…go without me! I'll catch up!"

"Okay."

Danny heard the door slam and he sighed. He tried calling Sam- hoping that she'd let him come over for a horror movie night instead of going to the party- but she wasn't answering.

Tucker was probably already at the party, and now, Danny was alone. His mom was in the basement working on the usual- ghost hunting weapons- and Jack was nowhere to be found.

Even though he had a costume, Danny was still debating whether or not he should go. Maybe they should have gone with Tucker's first plan…trick-or-treating sounded a lot less stressful than some stupid party…

……….line break…again…………

"Paulina?!" Sam fumed. _Why is she dressed like me?!_

Paulina gave her a blank look. Behind the dark mascara and goth accessories, she was still the same, sour witch as before.

"Do I know you? I mean, you _look _familiar, but I'm not sure…"

Sam grinned. "No. We've _never _met."

_If Paulina can't tell it's me, then maybe I'll just fake it all night…_

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh…" Sam thought of a name quickly. "Danielle. Danielle…Smith."

"I love your highlights. I wished I was a blonde," Paulina said wistfully without bothering to introduce herself. She went on to talking about her hair and skin.

Sam grimaced. _I hate being blonde…I want my real hair back._

Sam's mom had cut no corners when it came to Sam's costume; therefore, Sam had gotten her hair dyed blonde; much to her extreme dismay.

Sam still couldn't believe she actually listened to her mom's advice, but she was just so convincing…and she wouldn't shut up about how much "that Fenton boy" would like her costume! Sam figured that her mom would stop if she went with her plan, but instead, her plan backfired and her mom was "helping" her even more.

"So, who are you dressed as?" Sam asked, although she already knew the answer.

Paulina rolled her eyes and scowled. "Ugh, this horrible Goth girl, Sam Manson. It's _so_ not my style, but I figured it was only one stupid party. Anyways, don't talk to her, she's creepy," Paulina added.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'll do my best," she said unnaturally sweetly.

"What are you dressed as?" Paulina asked, trying to keep Sam-er- Danielle talking longer.

"I'm…a _cheerleader_." Sam felt like vomiting.

Paulina frowned. "But you _look_ like a cheerleader. You have the perfect body for it…well, of course, so do _I_…"

"Well, yeah, so?" Sam questioned innocently.

"The theme is total opposites."

"Oh. Well, I guess I didn't get the memo, 'cause I'm the realest cheerleader you'll ever meet!" Sam hated the peppiness she added to her voice; it _did_ sound convincing, though.

Paulina's attention was no elsewhere. She ran over to someone near one of the fog-lights. Sam followed her to the corner; she didn't have anything else to do, why not follow her worst enemy around?

Sam saw the person who Paulina was hugging. It was a boy with black hair and a _very _familiar outfit…

"Danny?!" Sam couldn't believe it. Her best friend was _hugging_ Paulina!

Paulina stopped hugging the boy and turned around. She gave Sam/Danielle and odd glance. "You mean that Fenton freak? This isn't him."

"Yes it is…" but after looking a little closer- those fog-lights were blinding- she saw that the boy was _way_ too buff to be Danny…then he turned around.

Sam felt the vomit rising even higher in her throat now. "Dash?!"

"I mean…oh, is he your boyfriend?" Sam asked, feeling sicker by the minute.

Paulina smiled. "Yes…how do you know his name? Have you met?"

"Uh…no. My friend…who _used _to go to this school told me all about the students here. Lots of pictures."

Sam couldn't help but notice that Paulina and Dash- who were dressed like her and Danny- looked great together…

"Will there be anymore surprises tonight?" Sam asked sarcastically.

Just then, the P.A. system went on.

"Welcome everyone to Amity Park's Second Annual Halloween Party and Costume Contest…"

He went on to thank the sponsors, and Sam darted away from Paulina and Dash as fast as she could. While she liked the fact that they treated her kinder since they didn't know it was really her- she felt very lightheaded and had to get away.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to this year's panel of judges…"

Some spotlights went on, and five people stood up. Everyone began cheering, so Sam looked to see what the commotion was.

Her jaw dropped.

**There, since nobody seems to review when I don't leave a cliffie, I will leave you with this. If you don't want an update, then don't review. If you want a fast and speedy update, review! Is it too much to ask? ;)**


	5. Meet the Judges

**I'm wrote this before chapter four is even put up, and I was wondering if I would get any reviews for the previous chapter…well, it got **_**8**_** reviews! I'm so thankful, you guys, and I want to personally thank you, so…**

**Thank you:**

**Silver Shadowbreeze**

**lucky aries**

**DPcrazy**

**The Feral Candy Cane**

**Authorgir818 (who is the **_**only**_** person to have reviewed for all the chapters so far)**

**mystery writer5775**

**Lo Lo**

**Dancos**

**nightwriter1210**

**Thank you everyone! Now, on to the story already:)**

"Everyone, please give your round of applause for: Mr. Lancer, Mrs. Manson, Mr. Fenton, Mr. Masters, and…uh…Bob."

Everyone cheered, but Sam fell to the floor. _Mr. Lancer? Her mother? Danny's dad? VLAD???_

It was too much. Sam didn't know what was worse: her teacher, her _mother_, Jack, or…ugh…_Vlad_.

None of them were appealing choices. At least she knew why her mom wanted her there so badly…make a good impression to Amity's beloved mayor…her mom was always trying to run the show, and getting on the good side of politicians certainly helped her cause.

The announcer stepped down, and the party resumed.

Sam ran for the exit, only to be stopped by none other than Paulina.

"Hi Danielle! Dashy was just asking where you went…he wanted to meet you."

Sam groaned, and Paulina dragged her off to her boyfriend, who was hanging around a group of football stars.

Sam blushed furiously as the boys whistled in her direction. Paulina paid no attention, though, and pulled Sam straight to the center of the group.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Danielle Smith. Danielle, these are the guys." She didn't bother naming them.

Sam was irritated. _Her good friend? We just met tonight!_

"Um, hi?" Sam tried to sound confident, but she was never good with big groups. Especially with popular people.

The gang said their hellos, and Paulina started up some conversation about a football game.

Meanwhile, Sam found her mind wandering to the door. Some people were still arriving, even though the party started an hour ago.

She was about to tell Paulina that she had to go, but something stopped her. Someone, apparently on some kind of stilts, had entered the building.

"Tucker?!"

Her friend stumbled into the room, carrying a basketball and wearing a Miami Heat uniform.

Sam dashed over to him.

"You've gotta be kidding me," she said, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be "Danielle."

Tucker grinned. "Have we met? I'm usually Tucker. Tucker _Foley_. But tonight, I'm Shaq," he said in a deep voice.

Sam was about to tell him to knock it off, until she remembered that she was Danielle tonight. Even one of her best friends couldn't tell it was her. Tucker and Danny would never think that _their_ Sam would dress up as a cheerleader. Sam didn't quite believe it herself…

"So what's your name?"

"It's…" Sam debated whether or not to tell Tucker the truth. "Danielle. Danielle Smith."

While Tucker continued to flirt with her, Sam felt herself gagging inside. Her own friend was _flirting _with her.

She focused her attention on scanning the hall for Danny. He said he was going to come, but maybe he chickened out at the last minute?

Maybe that was a good thing Danny didn't come…at least since _Vlad_ was there…

"You wanna dance?" Tucker was terrible with talking to girls, and Sam almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"No. I have to go." With that, Sam darted to a corner of the room where she could have some peace.

When she thought she was safe, she huddled in her corner, trying to hide from the crowd. Just when she was beginning to relax, Paulina found her; again.

"What are you doing all alone over here? Come on, my friends and I…"

"Sorry, I have to go," Sam ran away, disappearing into the masses of costumed people on the dance floor.

One boy, who was dressed like Danny Phantom, asked her to dance, but she panicked and ran away.

There was no escaping the people! Someone _always _wanted to talk to her. Someone _always_ wanted to ask her to dance. Someone _always_ needed her, and she couldn't take it anymore! She just wasn't used to all of the attention; she missed being ignored.

She ran for the only place that she'd find privacy: the bathroom. Just before she reached the hallway that led up the stairs to the restrooms, she bumped into yet another person. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the floor.

The person helped her up, and Sam waited for her vision to clear.

When she could see, she opened her eyes.

She jumped back in horror.

"It's not safe for a girl to be running in the halls in heels. Although, I must ask, what ever happened to your combat boots?"

Vlad gave her an evil smile.

Sam was shocked. "But…how?"

She couldn't figure out how Vlad knew that it was really her, when even Tucker couldn't figure it out.

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

Sam fumed. She was about to stomp away, when Vlad called after her.

"I don't suppose you've seen your dear friend Daniel tonight yet?"

Sam whirled around. "What have you done to him?!" She screamed.

Vlad remained smug. "I have done nothing to him. It was simply a question."

Sam remained skeptical. "Uh-huh. And give me one good reason to believe that…"

She would have continued, except the front door to the community center had opened again…

"Oh, my God."

**Woot. Evil cliffie. You know the drill, review, review, review :)**


	6. ICantThinkOfAGoodNameForThisChapter!

**Okay. I'm writing this just after I posted chapter five, so I can't thank my awesome reviewers right here. But, apparently I made a mistake. Chapter four got **_**nine**_** reviews, not eight. I did include the ninth reviewer's name, though. Anyways, there are only three more chapters after this! This has been the fastest fic I've ever written. Here's how the updates are going to go: chapter seven will be put up tomorrow afternoon/evening; chapter eight will be put up some time on Monday; and the last chapter will not be put up until Halloween afternoon. Now, I know there will be several of you wanting to go trick-or-treating (I'm sixteen: too old for trick or treating, but never too old for Danny!) so I'll post the story around noon Pacific Standard Time. Please be sure to check out the last chapter, as it is my favorite one out of this whole story! You'd be crazy to miss it! Anyways, here's chapter six…you knew it was coming…**

"Oh, my God." Sam was stunned.

_He didn't! No…come on, Sam. Danny's not that stupid…_

She glanced up at Vlad, and he was equally shocked. His expression would have been hilarious, but Sam was sure that she had a similar expression as well.

They watched as Danny strolled in; nobody seemed to notice him. Everyone was too busy with their own group of friends that Danny made it to the center of the hall until someone noticed him.

A geek in a vampire costume came up to Danny and stared at him.

"Wow. Great costume!"

Danny smiled and thanked the boy.

Vlad glanced down at Sam smugly. "Well, did I not _tell_ you that I didn't do anything to him? Teenagers these days…so ignorant…" He began to walk away.

A group of boys were staring at Sam from a corner.

"Have a good evening, _Mr. Masters_," she called out to him sarcastically and turned to the boys. "What do you want?!"

They all ran away nervously; Sam had a feeling that they were listening to her and Vlad's, uh, "friendly chat."

Sam didn't want to go up to Danny. She'd have to lie to him to cover up the lie she told Tucker and Paulina; and besides, she didn't want to admit to her best friends that she had allowed her mother to convince her to dress up like a cheerleader. She'd never live it down.

Danny walked up to Tucker, who was sitting miserably in a corner. He had given up trying to walk on the stilts, and every girl had rejected his offer for a dance so far.

Danny stood next to Tucker until the depressed boy noticed him.

Danny smiled mischievously when Tucker's eyes widened.

"Well…someone's daring tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked innocently.

Tucker frowned. "Dude, I can't believe you actually did this…do you know how risky this is?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm not too worried."

"You do know that Vlad's here?"

Danny panicked. "What?! No!"

He began looking around for the older halfa.

"Danny, calm down. There's a million other dudes dressed like you; Vlad will have to look pretty hard to find you…"

"Oh, do I?"

Danny and Tucker jumped at the sound of Vlad's voice behind them.

Vlad was observing Danny's "costume."

"You certainly have a lot of faith in other's ignorance."

"I think you're just jealous that there's no Plasmius's."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "Why would I want hundreds of teenagers dressed like me? No, I'm not some attention-hog who needs fans."

Tucker and Danny stifled their laughter, and Vlad looked crossly at them.

"Laugh all you want Daniel, but if your little secret is exposed, I'll have no blame be thrust upon me."

"I never said I'd blame you," Danny answered plainly.

Vlad turned red with rage, then turned on his heel and walked towards the judging booths.

Danny's eyes followed him to the judges' area…

"My dad's a judge?!"

Tucker nodded. "Yep, and it looks like Mrs. Manson is, too. Oh, and Lancer."

Danny cringed as Vlad "accidentally" tripped Jack as he was going down the stairs.

"Oops, so sorry Jack, I'll be more careful where I leave my foot next time," Vlad ridiculed him.

Jack, more clueless than ever, gave Vlad two thumbs up. "No problem V-Man! Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go get that putrid ghost scum, Danny Phantom!"

Vlad looked at Jack in mock amazement. "Oh really? He's here?"

Jack pointed to a corner where Danny and Tucker were standing. "Right over there," he whispered.

Vlad smiled at his stupid "friend." "Well then, go get him!"

Jack immediately charged forward with his barrage of weapons towards Danny and Tucker. Danny immediately panicked and thought about going invisible until Jack pounced on the boy next to him.

Tucker, Danny, and Vlad all stared in disbelief. Jack had just missed the real Danny Phantom by six inches, but now, he was attacking the helpless boy- who was dressed like Danny.

Vlad laughed. "Well Daniel, your idiot of a father can't even figure out a ghost from a human anymore…such a shame for the boy…"

Danny ran around a corner and transformed. He then ran back to where his dad was still beating the crap out of the boy and now threatening to shoot him with ecto-weapons.

"Dad! Stop! That's…" the boy looked up. "Nathan? Um, well…that's not Danny Phantom."

Jack stared at his son. "He's not?" He turned to face Nathan again. After staring hard at the boy for several minutes he sighed. Nathan let out a breath of relief.

"I'm sorry Danny. But I know a ghost when I see one."

Nathan took that as a cue to run, and Jack got up and began chasing him.

"Come back here Phantom! There's not a ghost anywhere that can outsmart Jack Fenton!"

Danny sighed and went around the corner and changed back.

"Dude, you can't seriously keep doing this!"

Danny shrugged. "Hey, why not? As long as my dad ignores me, I'll be fine."

"Okay..."

"Hey, have you seen Sam?"

**Little cliffie...I decided to be nice for once...don't expect it too often, though. I can't believe some of you didn't figure it out before that Danny was going as...well, Danny. Only three chapters to go...review:)**


	7. Danny Meets Danielle

**Well…nothing special to say except all you people rock! A special thanks goes to: lucky aries………DPcrazy………****kyyrin allorma part faerie****………DannyPhantomSupporter………danny-dani………Authorgirl818……&……cheekylildevil! Oh, and please forgive me for any errors there may be in here…I'm writing this as my brother is playing his new "Chibi-Robo" game…it's so damn annoying!!! I'll try my best to concentrate, though. This was really fun to write, so I really hope you all like it! Only two more chapters to go after this…read and review :)**

"Nope, I've been looking for her all night. She told me she was coming, though."

"You think she chickened out?"

"No way. Sam wouldn't do that."

"Well, let's go find her, then."

Danny and Tucker got up from their hidden corner and tip-toed across the hall. Hoards of people in strange costumes bumped into them while they were dancing; Danny wondered if any of them could be Sam.

He would have called out her name, but he didn't want to attract attention to himself…people would figure him out…

Just as he was turning around, he bumped into someone and knocked them over. Taking one look at the costume, and one look at the face, he could hardly believe who it was…

Meanwhile, Sam was having problems of her own. She had somehow been dragged into Paulina's clique again, and every attempt Sam made to escape, the girl yanked her back with surprising strength.

She had half a mind to just tell Paulina that it was really her, Sam, but something kept telling her not to. She had to avoid Danny, though…she would be ashamed if he saw her in a cheer uniform…

"So he was like, 'no way,' and I was like, 'yes way!'"

"No way!"

Sam was bored. Gossip wasn't exactly big fun on her list, but she had no one else to talk to. Of course, that empty corner was starting to look more and more appealing…

Danny helped the girl up.

"I can't believe you!" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Actually Jazz, I can't believe _you_. What the heck are you supposed to be?"

"None of your business!" She snapped angrily. "You do realize that _Dad _is here?"

"I'll get you Phantom!" Jack shouted as he and Nathan ran by the two siblings.

"Oh, don't worry…he's kinda hard to miss," Danny answered with his usual sarcasm.

"Danny! Are you just going to let him chase some innocent kid?"

"Hey, it's not my fault he dressed up like me…" Danny noticed people watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Well, dressed like _Danny Phantom_ that is…"

The eavesdroppers sulked away at that.

"I still can't believe you're doing this…"

"Look Jazz: I'm not here to be lectured, okay? It's my choice, just let me make my own decisions every once in a while…"

"But they're usually bad decisions!"

"I like to think of them as 'good learning experiences.' Anyways, have you seen Sam? Me and Tucker can't find her anywhere."

Jazz shrugged. "I haven't seen her all night…but Vlad's…"

"Here, I know. I'm not looking for him."

Just then, Danny saw a girl walk by. "There she is! Sam!"

"Danny that's not…"

But Danny was already making his way towards the girl.

"Sam?" He tapped her on the back and she turned around.

"Paulina?! I thought you were Sam…"

She gave him a careful once-over. "No, but I'm dressed like that freak; you look familiar, who are you?"

"Danny Fent…"

"Ah, Fenton. You're costume is really good," she added uncharacteristically…kindly. "I'd almost mistake you for the real ghost boy…"

"Well I'm not, it's just a costume," Danny blurted out a little too obviously.

At least Paulina didn't catch his obvious panic…

"So why _are _you dressed like the ghost boy?"

"Oh, I'm uh…a huge fan," Danny lied.

"You and a million other people."

"I also thought cheerleaders liked him…"

"Oh, they do. I'm a cheerleader, you know…"

Danny was about to say goodbye when Paulina grabbed his wrist.

"Danny, don't leave yet…I have a friend you'd like to meet…"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on!" Paulina dragged Danny through a crowd and to a corner where the popular people were hanging out.

Danny looked at the football players and stared in shock. Although there were tons of people dressed as his ghost half, he'd never have guessed that someone would dress as his _human_ side! Especially…_Dash?!_

"Hey Fenturd!" Danny expected a harsh remark to follow, but it never came. Instead; "Nice costume. You look like the real Danny Phantom…"

"Uh…thanks? I uh…spend hours working on it…"

"Enough talking!" Paulina broke in. "You just have to meet my new friend…"

She yanked Danny over to where the girls were gathered.

None of them looked up, but Danny noticed one girl drop her head lower as he came up.

"Danielle? Where are you?"

The girl slowly brought her head up. She was blushing madly.

Paulina smiled. "Danielle, this is Danny Fenton. Danny, this is Danielle Smith."

Danny reached out to shake her hand, and she began blushing even harder.

"Um hi, Danielle."

"Danielle" seemed frozen. "Um, hi."

"I'll leave you two alone," Paulina sauntered off in search of her boyfriend.

"Um, do I know you? 'Cause you look awfully familiar…"

"Um, no. I'm…new to Amity Park…"

"Oh. Well, how do you like it?"

Sam focused her gaze on Danny's emblem. She didn't want him to pay too close of attention to her eyes…then he'd know for sure…

"It's alright."

"Why are you dressed like a cheerleader? I mean, the only person opposite to a cheerleader that I know is my friend Sam…"

Danielle's face was red by now. "Oh, um I didn't know the theme was opposites. Why are you dressed like Danny Phantom?"

Danny looked down at his "costume." "Oh, well, um…he's…cool."

"Oh. I think he's great."

"How do you know about him if you just moved here?"

Danielle's eyes widened. "Oh, well…he's pretty popular where I grew up, too. But I heard he lives here."

"Yeah, so legend has it…hey, is there anything I can get you from the buffet? The smoked sausages look pretty good…"

"Oh I don't eat meat." She kicked herself for that one...

Luckily, Danny didn't make the connection. "Um, okay…do you want some punch?"

"Sure."

Danny ran over to the punch bowl and Sam regained her composure. She was seconds from blowing her whole cover, but this gave her a chance to wind down.

_I can't believe he's flirting with me…well, "Danielle" anyways…damn, I take my eyes off him for one second and he's off flirting with other girls…he was supposed to be looking for me…well, the real me, anyways…fine Danny, if that's how you want to play, then game on…_

"Here you go," Danny said as he handed her a cup of "bloody punch."

"So, how did you make your costume?"

"Oh, uh…I had my sister make it for me."

"Well it looks so real!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

"Have you ever seen Danny Phantom in person before?"

Danny reddened. Sam had him now…

"Oh, I've seen him a couple times, but not up close."

"That must have been incredible to see! Is he really a bad guy like everyone used to say he was? Or do you think he's actually good?"

"Oh, I'm positive he's a good guy," Danny said solemnly.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Sam blurted out. _Oh my God...did I seriously just say that aloud?_

Danny was turning redder by the second. "Oh, I don't know…I've never talked to him personally…"

"So, you're Danny _Fenton_ right? Wow, that's almost like Danny _Phantom_…are you guys related?" Sam should have stopped at the girlfriend question, but watching her revenge on Danny for all the pranks he had played on her in the past was just too sweet to stop now…

"No!" She smiled secretly as she saw Danny's eyes widening with fear.

"I mean…no, it's just a crazy coincidence. Kinda cool though…"

_Uh-huh…sure Danny…you'd better hope nobody who actually doesn't know your secret asks that question or you're toast…_

"Um, if you don't mind Danielle…"

"Call me Danni…" Sam couldn't help herself from adding a nickname to her fake persona.

"Okay, _Danni_, I have to go find my friend Sam."

Sam smiled to herself as Danny ran away in search of the real Sam. She loved the expressions on his face when she asked those questions; but it didn't matter…she already knew the answers to all of them.

The announcer had stepped up to his podium again; a sign that the costume judging was about to begin.

"Everyone, can I have you attention please? We're about to begin…"

A man ran up to the announcer and whispered in his ear.

"Okay, thank you. Well, actually we can't start the judging yet. We have a problem…"

**Another cliffie. You guys should have seen it coming, there's not one chapter in my memory that doesn't have a cliffie in this story…and I'm sorry for Paulina's OOC-ness…I had to use it if I wanted the story to flow…want to know what happened? Review if you dare…**


	8. Our Good Mayor

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! You guys are all so awesome! Keep it up! This is the second to last chapter, and I hope you all have enjoyed reading this so far. Remember: the last chapter will go up on Halloween afternoon. DO NOT MISS IT!! You'd be insane if you did…anyways, here ya go…**

"It seems that one of our judges is missing. Has anybody seen our good mayor, Mr. Masters?"

Immediately; Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew exactly what was going on…

Sure enough, seconds later, there was a flash of pink light. Everyone began screaming and running for the doors.

"Yet another great party ruined by our 'good' mayor," Danny groaned.

Of course it was a trap for him: the only way to defeat Vlad would be to use his "costume" and everyone would find out that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same.

Danny tried to stay steady on the ground. "Party wasn't exciting enough for you, Mr. Mayor?" Danny called out to him sarcastically when no other humans were within earshot.

"No dear boy, I'm waiting for _you _to exploit yourself and blow your cover!"

Plasmius shot several pink rays all around the room, but Danny still didn't _dare to use his powers…_

"Danny Phantom, where are you?!" One boy called out.

"Aren't you going to protect your little fans?" Vlad mocked Danny.

"No, shouldn't _the mayor _protect his citizens?" Danny countered.

Just as Danny finished, the door opened and revealed none other than Vlad Masters; Plasmius had been smart enough- again- to make a duplicate.

"Oh, I think the mayor will do a fine job," Vlad smirked as he blasted out several windows.

"Where is our town's beloved hero, Danny Phantom?" Danny heard Vlad _Masters_ say to the frightened group. "Surely he'll come and protect us?"

It was pathetic, but Danny knew he had to make a decision; a fast one, at that. Plasmius had planned this out well; too well. And it was partly Danny's fault too, for being stupid enough to come to this party as himself in the first place…

He ran around a corner, where he had hoped to shoot ecto-blasts at Plasmius under cover. Unfortunately, he ran into- you guessed it- Danielle.

"Danny!" She looked shocked, but then she regained her composure. "Oh, um, what is _that_?!" She screamed dramatically as she pointed to Vlad.

"That's a ghost, he's wrecking the place and I'm…trying to find Danny Phantom," he finished lamely.

Even in this situation, Sam was forcing herself with all her might to hold back her laughter. Danny was the worst liar…_ever_.

"Oh, well, um…tell me if you find him, I'd like to meet him."

"Um, yeah, you should probably…" Plasmius fired a ray at Danny and "Danielle," but Danny managed to shove the two of them out of the way just in time.

"Get out of here, Danielle! It's not safe for you!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah? And what about _you_?"

"Just, get out of here, okay? I don't want anyone to get hurt! I've gotta…go find Phantom."

Sam took the hint and ran back to the group where the duplicate Vlad was calming the party-goers down and blaming _Danny_ for this mess.

Danny turned invisible and began firing rays from his corner.

A few of them nailed Vlad, but he was still in his element.

"Shooting unseen, are we? Has the great Danny Phantom turned into a _coward_?" Plasmius mocked him.

Danny turned visible. "I am _not a coward_. I just don't…"

"Want to reveal your little secret?"

While Vlad went on taunting him, Danny noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something _orange_…

The next thing he knew, Vlad was shot in the back with one of Jack's ecto-weapons.

"Eat this, ghost scum!" Jack continued shooting the crap out of Vlad, and while he tried to fight back, he was no match for the very angry Jack Fenton…

Danny silently cheered his dad on. Only a few moments until one of Vlad's duplicate disappeared; and oh, how Danny hoped it would be the human duplicate…

With a _bang_, Vlad Plasmius disappeared. Vlad _Masters,_ on the other hand, remained steady, although somewhat weakened.

The party-goers all let out sighs of relief, but nobody was more relieved than Danny. Vlad's little plan had failed; Danny was certain that he wouldn't _dare_ to try it again.

The building was in shambles, and the DJ's music machine had been damaged, but the crowds eventually calmed down enough and the party resumed. The mild ghost attack was quickly forgotten.

Of course, Danny heard several people complaining about why they had a maniac in an orange jumpsuit save the day instead of Danny Phantom…of course, only Danny and Vlad knew that he had done his share.

Danny didn't mind though. His father relished in the praise- much to Vlad's disgust- and Danny was happy to let Jack have all the credit this time. Besides…everyone would have figured out his secret if it weren't for Jack…

His dad had also stopped hounding Nathan. The poor kid was almost weaker than Vlad from running all night, but now that Jack was in the spotlight, he forgot all about his hunt for the elusive ghost boy.

The night had gone pretty well so far, with the exception with the ghost attack. Still, Danny felt disappointed that Sam hadn't shown up.

Tucker came up and quietly congratulated him.

"It wasn't me, it was my dad."

"Dude, I know you better than that. You wouldn't let Vlad get away with _that _much before doing something…"

"Well, okay…I _did_ help a little." Danny frowned.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing…I just wished Sam was here tonight. I thought it would be a fun time for the three of us, but I've barely seen you all night, and Sam ditched us."

"I don't think she ditched us. I mean, she never actually said that she was going for sure."

"I guess...I'm going to go get something to drink. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. See ya."

Danny walked over to the table and got himself some more punch. The DJ had repaired his machine, and he was now playing a slow song. All of the boys around Danny began asking girls to dance, but Danny remained on the sidelines.

He stood there for a while and noticed Tucker trying to dance with Jazz. It was cute; seeing his best friend and his sister dancing together.

"Dash and Paulina look _great_ together," said a voice next to him.

Danny jumped and whirled around to see who it was.

"Danielle? Oh, you scared me…"

"Not as much as those ghosts, I'd imagine," she replied quietly.

"Oh, yeah, I guess."

"So is that what you normally look like?" she asked, pointing to Dash.

"Yeah…just not as tall…"

"That was some ghost attack," Danielle commented.

"Hmm," Danny tried to keep the conversation off ghosts; this girl seemed to ask the most personal questions about him…

"I want to thank you," she said abruptly.

"For what?"

"For saving me. And everyone else."

"Huh? Oh, that wasn't me…it was my dad."

The girl sighed. "_Danny Phantom, you're a terrible liar_."

Danny fell into super-panic-mode. "What? I am _not_ Danny Phantom! You're…you're crazy!"

The girl was silent. "I could be crazy…"

**OMG! Cliffie time! My favorite chapter is the last one: **_**do not miss it**_**! No, you **_**can't**_** miss it! If you do…wow. I can't imagine reading through this whole thing and not reading the last chapter! The next update will be on Halloween afternoon; everyone who reviews gets free virtual candy! How great is that?!**


	9. Happy Halloween

**Well gang, it's our last chapter…this has been so fun to write, I just wish I didn't have to end it so soon. It's my first story that I've **_**ever**_** completed, so this has been a wonderful experience. Blah blah…**

**Everyone who reviewed at least one chapter gets free virtual candy (bottom of the page). Everyone who read this story, but didn't review, give yourself a pat on the back. On to the story!**

Previous chapter:

"_Danny Phantom, you're a terrible liar_."

"_What? I am not Danny Phantom! You're…you're crazy!"_

"_I could be crazy…"_

Present chapter:

"Or I could be your best friend."

Danny's jaw dropped. "No way!"

Sam looked up. Her beautiful amethyst eyes looked up into Danny's glowing green ones. At once, Danny recognized his friend. He wondered why he hadn't noticed her eyes before.

"But…_how? Why?_"

Sam sighed. "I was too embarrassed to admit that I had dressed up like _this_." She motioned to her costume. "And I lied to Paulina, which led me to lie to Tucker…and then everyone else."

"I can't believe you would do that…I was looking all over for you…"

"I know. And…I'm sorry. It was just a little Halloween prank…that went a little too far," she added.

"Well, it worked. You scared the crap outta me."

"Really? How?"

"Asking all of those questions! I thought you _knew_…"

"And this is coming from someone who fights ghosts all the time…but I'm…"

"…_I'm _glad you did that. It serves us right; me and Tucker play _way_ too many pranks on you." Danny smiled.

Sam felt herself blushing. "You know, it was pretty hard to stay quiet when you were answering 'Danielle's' questions. I almost gave myself away…'I'm going to go find _him_?' What was that?"

"What? You had me going for a while…"

"Well, I didn't have anyone else to talk to…except _Paulina_…eck!"

"Yep, that's definitely the Sam I know and…" Danny trailed off and began blushing, too.

Sam blushed even harder.

"You know, I kinda like you better with black hair," Danny said quickly, changing the subject.

"Ugh, me too. As soon as this party is over, I'm changing it back. I think you look good with black _and white_ hair, though."

Danny smiled and said nothing; their attention was diverted to Tucker and Jazz. Tucker had finally managed to get some dance steps right, and Jazz looked exuberant.

"I can't believe Paulina and Dash dressed up like us," Danny commented as he looked towards the other couple.

"Yeah…weird…I guess I'm fine with it; I like knowing I'm Paulina's opposite."

"Yeah same here…for Dash, I mean…"

Paulina walked up to Danny and Sam; taking a break from dancing with Dash.

"Why aren't you guys dancing? This would be a perfect song for you to get to know each other better…"

Danny gave Sam a sly look and she nodded back.

"Actually, Paulina, I think I know Sam pretty well already."

"Sam?! Sam _Manson?!_" Paulina looked mortified. "But…you're Danielle! You _said_ you were Danielle Smith!"

"Nope, I'm Sam. Sam Manson. But right now, I'm dressed as Paulina Sanchez. A blonder, smarter version of Paulina. _Don't talk to her, she's creepy_."

Paulina screamed. "You're…you're horrible Samantha Manson! Horrible!" Without another word, Paulina stalked off in search of her boyfriend.

"Well, that went well," Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, forget her…are you really dressed as her?"

"Nope, I just said that because that's the exact same thing that she said to me earlier...well, 'Danielle; anyways…I'm actually surprised _you_ came here as…I mean, 'dressed up' as Danny Phantom," Sam commented.

"Yeah, well, it was an easy costume…cheap too."

Sam guiltily thought about the five hundred dollars her mom spent on her lame costume…

"Even with Vlad, your dad, and Valerie here?"

"Heck, why not? My dad and Vlad were too busy fighting each other and…Valerie's here?"

Sam nodded and pointed to her. She dressed in her ghost hunting suit (again, cheap costume) and was dancing with…Nathan?

"Aww, how cute. I guess she decided that Nathan wasn't such a bad dance partner after all?"

"Either that or she felt bad for him. Dad beat him up pretty badly."

"I wonder when they'll do the judging? I know you'll win."

"Honestly, I hope I don't. There is such a thing as too much attention. But I know you'll win."

"Yeah, that's because I'm the only cheerleader here…I don't care about some stupid contest anyways."

"Me too."

"Okay, everyone! We are now ready to begin the costume judging!" The announcer's voice rang out over the great hall.

Sam took hold of Danny's wrist and led him to the front door.

She opened it and brought him outside. It was a cold, foggy night. Sam could see her own breath as she took in the evening's fresh air.

They could still hear a slow dance being played inside the building, but they didn't dance.

"You know what would make this the perfect Halloween?"

"Um…candy?" Danny joked.

"Danny…"

Danny knew what she was asking, though. He held out his hand and Sam took held of it. Within seconds, the two of them were weightless, bound not by gravity or anything else.

"Do you think Danny figured out that was Sam?" Jazz asked Tucker. They were outside the building- tired from dancing- and watching their friends fly away into the night.

"Oh, I'd think so."

Danny took Sam to a quiet hilltop where there was a small tree. They sat under the tree and watched the scene at the community center. Soft cheers erupted from the place; the judging had begun.

"You know, I like Sam better than Danielle," Danny told her.

Sam blushed, hoping Danny wouldn't notice in the darkness.

"I like the real me better, too. And the real me likes the real Danny when he's not hiding secrets."

"You're right…and I haven't been too honest tonight, have I?"

"It's not like you had a choice…'Danielle' was pressuring you too much."

"You know…I remember 'Danielle' asking a certain question…"

Sam felt the heat burning on her cheeks; and it wasn't because she was cold, either.

"If you see 'her' again, please tell her…" Danny turned invisible and flew up into the tree. Moments later he came back. "That I'm kind of taken."

Sam's face fell. Was he going out with another girl? But…why had he brought her here? To gloat?

Danny held up his hand, which emitted a soft, green glow. In his hand was a dark purple tree flower. He gently put it into Sam's hand.

"I know it's a little late, but do you wanna be my date tonight?"

Sam smiled radiantly. "Of course," she whispered.

"Hey look, a shooting star."

"Don't make a wish," Sam joked.

"Hey, I've got all that I could wish for right here."

"Really? 'Cause there's someplace I'd rather be right now."

"And where's that?"

"In the sky. Flying."

The two stood up and gazed at each other. After a moment, Danny took a step forward and kissed Sam lightly on her soft lips. And Sam kissed him back.

After some time, they stood back and grinned at each other.

"Happy Halloween," they said in unison. And with that, Danny and Sam flew off into the dark Halloween night.

**The End**

**Oh my gosh! It's finished! My beloved Halloween tale is finally done…I sure loved the ending; if you're not a DxS fan, you probably didn't like it so much, but hey: "DxS" was written in the summary ever since this was first published...you even got to see a little of TxJ…I've turned into a TxJ shipper recently…you're probably wondering how Tucker eventually figured out that the girl was Sam…well, let's just say that Jazz figured it out and told him…;)**

**I know this may have seemed…"filler-ish" to many of you, but honestly, it's the first **_**conclusion**_** chapter I've **_**ever **_**written, so please don't scream your head off at me for having it so anti-climax…with that being said…**

**Again, I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story, but nobody more so than my reviewers! You are all wonderful, and I wish you all a Happy Halloween! Here's your "Danny Phantom themed" virtual candy (if it doesn't come out right, then just pretend):**

**I Don't Know What This Thing Is!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**DPDPDPDP**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**/\/\/\/\/\/**DPDPDPDP**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**DPDPDPDP**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**DP Candy Corn!**

.**DPDPDPDPDP **

…**DPDPDPDP**

….DPDPDPD

……DPDPDP

…….**dpdpdp**

……..**dpdpd**

………**dpdp**

………..DP

**More DP Candy Corn!**

.**DPDPDPDPDP **

…**DPDPDPDP**

….DPDPDPD

……DPDPDP

…….**dpdpdp**

……..**dpdpd**

………**dpdp**

………..DP

**The above candy is for anyone who was awesome enough to submit at least one review to "The Halloween Crises." Yes, you can still have the candy if the only chapter you're going to review is this last one. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
